


Start As You Mean To Go On [vid]

by shinyjenni



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjenni/pseuds/shinyjenni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're gonna start by aiming higher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start As You Mean To Go On [vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [way2busymom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/way2busymom/gifts).



> Festivid for [way2busymom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/way2busymom/pseuds/way2busymom). Thanks to [purplefringe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefringe/pseuds/purplefringe) for betaing!

**Start As You Mean To Go On**  
 **Music:** Thea Gilmore  
 **Content notes:** none  
 **Download:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/mwgd552hzgzozrl/Supergirl_-_Start_As_You_Mean_To_Go_On_-_shinyjenni.mp4) (3.35 minutes, 155MB) | [subtitle .srt](http://www.mediafire.com/download/q4d94vqr1pnurfn/Supergirl_-_Start_As_You_Mean_To_Go_On_-_shinyjenni.srt)  
 **Also at:** [Dreamwidth](http://shinyjenni.dreamwidth.org/233615.html) | [Livejournal](http://shinyjenni.livejournal.com/208803.html) | [Youtube](https://youtu.be/h6vv3KkGaqE) | [Tumblr](http://usuallyhats.tumblr.com/post/139237118393/start-as-you-mean-to-go-on-music-by-thea-gilmore)

[Supergirl - Start As You Mean To Go On](https://vimeo.com/151235003) from [shinyjenni](https://vimeo.com/user13856773) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

(password: namingnames)


End file.
